A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walker tray. The present invention further relates to a walker tray for a walker, and the like.
B. Description of the Related Art
Walkers are used by persons experiencing problems with their arms, legs, or hips as well as those who have suffered injury due to stroke and the like. A walker is defined as a frame device used to support someone walking. Examples of walkers include a hemi-cane and a two-handed walker.
A typical two-handed walker has a U-shaped framework which allows a person to grip each side of the frame in a semi-enclosure. To use a two-handed walker, a person must have use of both their left and right appendages to grasp both sides of the frame. The user lifts the frame, which is lightweight, and positions it to a location in front of the user. While gripping both sides of the frame, the user walks towards the frame. This procedure is repeated.
Another type of walker that is used is known as a hemi-cane. A hemi-cane is a one sided walker used for those who have lost mobility in one side of their bodies. The one sided hemi-cane has a single handle, but similarly includes a semi-enclosure for the patient. Instead of entirely enclosing the body, a hemi-cane partially encloses the side of the body which has not lost mobility.
In both the case of the two-handed walker and hemi-cane, when using the walkers, a person cannot carry additional unsteady items, without an auxiliary carrying device. For example, if a user of a hemi-cane wants to obtain a meal from the kitchen, the user has no way of carrying the meal to a table, since the only useable hand is assisting the user on the cane. This seriously detracts from the user""s ability to be self-sufficient and independent. Therefore there is a need in the art to have a multipurpose tray that can be affixed to a two handed collapsible walker, hemi-cane, or the like, which allows a user to transport various items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,032 relates to a tray for an invalid""s walker frame. However as seen in FIG. 1, the tray comprises a planar surface with no additional compartments. Therefore, a user would have difficult time transporting other items such as a drink. U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,071 shows a similar type carrier type attachment for an invalid walker. This device also does not have an additional compartment to transport drinks and other items.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a multipurpose device which is designed to carry food trays and beverages, as well as other items such as cell or cordless phones, pill bottles, etc. securely.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,748 relates to a walker tray which has recesses for holding additional items. However, the tray is permanently affixed to the walker. Therefore, if the user wants to remove the tray, the user cannot do so unless assisted by another person. This again detracts from walker""s portability and the user""s ability to be self-sufficient. Thus, there is a need in the art for a removable tray that can be easily detached from a walker.
In addition, the above-noted trays are designed for two-handed walkers alone. There has yet to be designed a walker that is especially designed for use for patients who have lost mobility on only one side of their bodies. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a tray for use with a one-sided walker, or hemi-cane.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a multipurpose carrying tray. The tray includes a housing for containing items. The housing includes a top surface and a support base wherein the top surface has a depth. A drawer is disposed within the housing below the top surface of the housing. The drawer is smaller in depth than the depth of the top surface and is disposed above the support base. At least one opening in the top surface is provided so that an item can be placed through the top surface and supported by the support base.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a walker which has an easily removable tray. The walker has a walker frame having plural legs in spaced apart relation and at least one handle portion at an upper end thereof. A removable tray is secured on the walker by first and second attachments portions. A support bar is disposed between the legs of the walker. The first attachment portion is affixed to the support bar for supporting the tray at a first end of the tray. An elastic cord is provided for securing the tray at a second end of the tray. The elastic cord extends between the legs of the walker and are attached to the legs via hooks located at ends of the elastic cord. The elastic cord is also secured around the second attachment portion.
In an additional aspect, the present invention provides a tray to be used in connection with the hemi-cane walker. An attachment device is provided for attaching the tray to the hemi-cane.